Lacuna
by AxelFlynnForTheWin
Summary: Romie Lacuna simply stumbled into the wrong room at the wrong time. Now Aro wants her, she finds it hard to escape. Can Demetri admit his love and help save her, before it's too late? Read and see you beautiful people!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 of Lacuna

Quite the catch

"Just one more Jay, I promise!" I shouted to my best friend, who was already getting fed up of me taking photos.

"I'm hungry Romie! I haven't eaten all day!"

"Oh quit lying, you had a whole pizza this morning." The greedy guy had eaten a whole 18" pizza, with extra meat on it, for his breakfast! Man, Pizza is wrong.

"It's the only reason I came to Italy in the first place…" He muttered.

"Well, aren't you just the sweetest." I mocked to Jay, who was leaning on the trunk of the Mustang.

The lens covered my eye, and I snapped the remaining rays of sunlight- Perfect!

My joy and reason was The Arts. My University course was a Bachelor of Art degree, and a dance degree. Nothing is as freeing as expressing yourself to me, and photography was just another way of containing proof that I am alive.

Jay however, was very much opposed to photography, as a few drunken nights out had been recorded. He was definitely more history orientated, and had a massive love of Geography.

I turned round to walk to the car, and trod on something on the leafy ground. Bending down to pick it up, it was this necklace. Attached to an expensive looking chain was a 'V', with a shield behind it and some red gems on the top and bottom. I must be a shame to lose a necklace like this.

"Is that it now? It's getting dark and I want to get back to the Palazzo…"

"Fine, fine, let's go! But I want to get some more tomorrow morning."

"No problem."

He stuck his tongue out and jingled the car keys.

"Jay get your head from out of the window!"

"No~, I'm getting the last of the morning into my lungs!" His voice shook in the wind, as the car turned one last corner.

"We're turning into Volterra now, so unless you want your head to scrape across the walls, you'd tuck it in."

He ignored my statement, so I decided to do up the window myself. His head quickly pulled in before it got chopped off or something.

"Uncalled for Romie." He sulked.

"Come on, we're by the parking lot anyway." I pulled into our reserved space, commenting on hoe small it was.

It was dark in Volterra; the sun had disappeared so early for Italy, but it was still so alive.

The Cafés were serving still, and the one pub in the square was booming with locals all excited for tomorrow's festival.

"Looks like I'm not going to get any sleep tonight, huh."

"Sleep, eat, drink, is that all you think about Jay?"

"No, I think about all of the girls out there just waiting to be my arm candy!"

"You are going to make someone very happy; I'm sure, but not so happy if you refer to them as 'arm candy', JayJay." I winked, grinning all the way.

"I guess you have a point there Rome, but don't worry, you're my number one girl."

"Then I guess everything is okay!"

In the Palazzo Bellamiro, everything was rustic right down to the bed sheets, and it was totally homely.

"I'm going to hit the hay Jay, I'm too tired to stand." I clumped my bag onto the floor, pulled my hair up and dragged my lay ass into the main bedroom.

The king-sized bed welcomed me with open, satin arms, soothing the aching muscles in my back.

Before I knew it, I was falling fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2 of Lacuna

Let he festivities begin

"Romie… Get up Romie. C'mon, you've missed most of the day!" I was rudely awoken by Jay shaking me.

"Nurf-huhh…" I mumbled. Guh, it must be so early that even my words weren't coherent.

"Get up! There's this tour guide I spoke to earlier who wants to show us round the oldest building here! The Castle! So you can get some of the pictures you wanted."

He said, beginning to walk out of the room.

"Really? Kay, give us a second to get ready."

I glanced at the bedside clock, 3:00 pm? Jumping out of bed I ran into the bathroom, flicking on the shower switch.

When I was done with that, I changed into my ever famous Leather shorts, and my Black Sabbath vest top that showed off my tattoo quite nicely.

I had a few tattoos, but the plan was to get loads more. A Rose and thorn bush going up my left leg, red and black. A Salvador Dali animal on my waist, two swallows on my chest, and some Italian writing on my wrist, saying, 'All flesh is grass'.

"Jay, we need to get some hair dye soon, mine's coming out!" I shouted to my busy best friend.

My red hair's roots were showing again, the trouble with this colour.

"Humph, this will do."

I danced out of the bathroom, grabbing my camera and blobbing on the sunscreen.

"You finally ready?"

"Yes I am actually~" I smiled a smug smile to Jay, who was listening to the radio.

"Good, the tour starts at four. C'mon, she's totally hot!"

Outside, the square was packed! It was a tidal wave of red and gold and screams of joy and excitement. It was electric. My camera automatically moved up to my eye, capturing the beautiful scene that was in front of me.

Jay grabbed my hand and we battled through the crowd, earning many angry glares from the locals.

"Ahh, , I see you've turned for the tour?" A voice as smooth as silk accused.

Approaching the woman, she was devastatingly beautiful. Flawless skin, healthy hair, violet eyes! I couldn't believe it… It made me want to crawl into a hole and die.

"And is this your girlfriend?" Just before Jay could answer, I butted in. I didn't trust this woman at all.

"No, just a friend. Jay, can we have a moment before we follow..?"

"Heidi." She kind of spat it too me, impatiently.

Pulling Jay to the side, I spoke hushed to him. "I don't trust this woman Jay, she's… Not right. Look at her stare." We looked back to her, and she was glancing at us with one eye.

"It's a once in a lifetime tour-"

"Jay!"

He huffed, and thought for a second.

"I really want to go…" He pleaded with his eyes.

"You go; I'll stay for a bit. Meet you back here?" I relented. Damn, this just didn't feel right.

"I guess so; see you on the other side Romie!" Jay pecked my cheek and ran off to 'Heidi'.

I moved around the crowd taking pictures until my head hurt, and decided to seek some shelter from the blistering sun.

A little brown door just across the fountain looked shaded, so I went to stand under it. The crowd was as crazy as ever now the parade had started, and it was deafeningly loud. The huge clock would be chiming in five minutes too.

I pressed on the slightly open door, seeing a corridor with paintings in.

"How interesting… I wonder if this is the castle…"

The corridor had another door in it, which I looked into too. In it, there was a fantastic view from a small window. The rest of the room was bare.

I jumped round in shock as the door locked behind me. Damn wind! I pulled on the door handle, twisting it and turning it. "Hello? Anyone?" The clock chimed loudly, and there was a massive bang on the outside door. I put my eye to the key-hole to see what it was.

A topless man, with a pale body, and girl clung to each other. Well, this is embarrassing, being right there when they made out.

The two talked for a few minutes, I could barely make it out. Another bang later, a few more footsteps echoed in the big corridor.

"I think we should take… More… Venue…" One voice exclaimed. Another deeper voice mumbled a bit too.

Eventually, the third new voice came, a little girl by the sounds of it. And then everyone left the corridor.

I banged on the door again, to notice absolutely nothing happening. I sat down on the floor, flicking through my pictures, and deleting the blurred ones.

After what I though was two hours, I was beginning to consider eating my own legs to survive.

"C'mon! Anyone?" I croaked. It was so flipping' hot, and I had NO water.

More footsteps echoed through the hall and I banged on the door again.

All of a sudden, it opened. A tall man with a key in his hand stared at me in shock. "How long have you been in here?" He glared at me.

"A few hours, I tried to get out but the door was locked."

"You'll have to follow me."

"If you'd just let me out I'll-"

"You must come with me. We do not take too kindly to strangers wandering the city."

I stood back to get a good look at this strange character. He was tall, probably about 6", he had frosty brown hair, and again, a perfect face. Everything matched everything, not a blemish was on his skin. It made me mad how he could be so perfect, just like the woman from before.

Although, he was totally different. I finally caught sight of his eyes, which were a vibrant, proud red.

My eyes widened a lot, so I probably looked like a fish in the eyes of this man.

He looked away from me and held open the door. As soon as I stepped out he grabbed my arm in a vice grip and dragged me along.

"Hey!"

"It'd do you best to be quiet-" He looked down at me, noticing my chest.

"What?"

"Where did you get this necklace?" He pulled at it a little, carefully, then stared back at me, real close.

"I found it in the trees…" As if this guy was asking me this!

His eyes widened and he walked faster along the corridor.

Oh, brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3 of lacuna

Feign hurt, or admit defeat

"I'm sure you're not allowed to do this!" I pulled against this man's grasp, to no avail.

"I told you to be quiet."

"I told you to let me go but we don't all get what we want."

He spun me round to face him, grabbing both of my arms REALLY hard and leaned in. "Ouch!"

"I do NOT like your attitude. Cut it out or I'll kill you now. You after all would be quite…divine." He smirked to himself a little. I recoiled in pure disgust.

"I want to see your manager!" I screamed.

"No problem, he's just above us." He growled the words, it sounded fierce. There was a lift coming up, and he shoved me inside. I gripped my arms from behind and kept me still. I was fuming that I was being treated like this.

"I am not an animal you don't have to hold me down." I snapped at him.

"Oh really, I wasn't aware." He snapped back.

I huffed and tensed up. All I did was get locked in a stupid room! I was probably this douche that locked me in.

Dragging me through a reception area, and then down a pure marble hallway, we reached some big double doors. I breathed in. Something much more than I could grasp was going on in this place.

He opened the door quickly and sharply.

"Ah! Demetri! Have you bought me a gift?" Demetri? How oddly fitting. One man in the middle of three came ghosting towards us. I backed away a little; this guy was as weird as the other man! With the same terrifying red eyes…

"I found her in the east building banging on the door… I let her out and saw that she was wearing the necklace. I thought it suspicious."

"Indeed it would seem suspicious… Dear, may I take your hand?" I offered him my hand. Something compelled me too… like a pull…

He sighed happily for a second and then his eyes lit up.

"How interesting! Demetri, you have done me proud… Indeed…" He glanced at me, and then glanced at Demetri.

Demetri looked confused slightly, and then his face flattened.

"You think she has potential Aro?" He sounded quite disappointed by whatever they were on about.

"What? I'm right here you can talk to me! What is going on?" I spoke directly to this Aro man, as he seemed to be the boss.

"Speak when you are spoken to human! Aro, we cannot possibly keep her alive, she knows about us!" A white haired man spat. It scared the shit out of me.

"Dear Caius, she hasn't learnt about us yet, but only time can cure that. My dear, please tell everyone your name." Looking round everyone was staring at me expectantly.

Shoving my hair out of my face, I blurted out, "Romie… Romie Lacuna."

Demetri softened a little on my arms, and moved back a bit. Thank god for that, being trapped is not at all good for me.

"Aro, please, just tell me what's happening..?"

"Oh, yes! Demetri?"

"Yes Aro?" He said, reluctantly.

"Take Romie to your bedroom. She shall remain there until my brothers and I have discussed the matter. Now shoo!" He waved his hands excitedly, freaking me out even more.

I went without thought, just wanting to get out of that huge room.

Demetri pulled on my arm again and picked me up bridal style. "Do you mind?"

"My room is too far away to walk at your pace." And with that he was off. I grabbed onto his collar to stop from throwing up at the SPEED.

"Are you okay?" He said as he put me down.

"I'm just super…" I stumbled as I tried to regain my balance.

He sighed, holding me up. "Thanks."

"It's best to stay calm around Aro, as to not raise the drama." He was giving me tips on how to survive huh?

"Tell me Demetri, what are you?"

"Did you say your name was Romie?"

"Don't avoid the subject-"

"Your red hair pales you out."

"Stop judging me you stupid, lanky, stalker man!" I prodded his hard chest.

"Are you done Rome?"

Rome? Only Jay called me Rome… Where was Jay? He should still be in this building!

"Don't call me that."

He walked to the door laughing, and opened it with his key.

"The whole apartment is yours. It's underground, so not much natural light will be available."

He shoved me in and closed the door.

"And by the way Lacuna, Vi piace qui." By my use of Italian, Demetri was saying that I would like it here.

Not that I'm staying.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4 of Lacuna

Woman on a ledge

The apartment screamed extravagance… And well, elegance.

Is Demetri gay or something?

No way could this have been decorated by a guy. The walls were panelled in the bathroom, which had a huge bath, shower and a massive wash basin. With marble floor and a chandelier on the celling, he was definitely trying to show off.

"Flashy stuff…"

The lounge room, which was lacking a kitchen, was grey and black, with a dark wood floor. The chairs were those long lounger things, and the lights were again huge and sparkly.

If I had to stay in this place, I am claiming this room as compensation.

I tried the last door, just thinking of how flamboyant the bedroom will be. Not to my surprise, it was beautiful.

Red gold and black, my favourite trio of colours, just like ACDC.

The bed was a four poster, the sheets immaculately made, and a set of drawers were placed around the room.

"Jesus Christ…"

I made my way back into the main room, and flipped on the TV, searching for a movie.

'Man on a ledge' was on so I decided to stick with it.

After an hour of that film, which was a bag of crap, I decided to try and get out. I had nothing to lose, right?

The main door was locked, damn Demetri and his key… But I did remember seeing another door in the bedroom.

I flicked off the TV and sighed. "This place is a maze, I'll never get out."

Trying the door, it opened with ease, and there were some winding steps going up. "Nice! Another adventure… Shame I left my camera in that room."

Climbing the steps, I could see some natural light. There was a square room at the top of the stairs, with a big window in it and a bookcase.

A window, thank god. Looking out, the sun was setting, and the air was so much cooler. There was a thin ledge connecting this window to a balcony… Man on a ledge sprung to mind.

By my judgement, I was only two floors up, so if gravity failed me, I wouldn't die.

I put one leg out, shifting my shorts to gain flexibility, and slid onto the thin line of stone. Folding onto the looser bricks poking out of the walls, I basically rock climbed over towards the balcony.

"Romie what are you-" I jumped at the shout, my hands flailing. I fell backwards and down, letting out a shriek.

"Romie!"

I landed with a huge thud, all of my weight on my right arm.

"FUCK!" I screamed, struggling on the grass. Demetri was right next to me, holding me up.

"You stupid girl what the hell were you thinking."

"That I-I'd climb over stupid!"

"Let me see your arm." His cool skin calmed the burning heat in my arm down.

"Ow, ow! Is it broken?"

"Yes, and pretty badly too." He tried to soothe it a little.

"Help me Demetri, please." Tears were forming in my eyes, but I refused to show weakness to him.

"Tiah is out of town, she's the healer. The most we can do is get a bandage on it…" He looked annoyed at that.

"Come one, let's get you inside." He held my arm carefully as I pulled myself up.

"Ow no!" My ankle just beat with pain. Not this too!

"What now?" Demetri sounded even more panicked.

"My foot… I think that's gone too…" I gasped as everything ached and burned.

"You've really done yourself over here, if you'd have listened to me-"

"Sorry alright, if I'd have known that I'd be mangled, then I might have thought about it more!" I was really starting to feel Ill, the kind where you've had a cold coming on, and then it hits you dead in the stomach.

"Do you want my help or not Lacuna?" Demetri spat...

I nodded, feeling weaker. I was pressing most of my weight on him now, and boy was he freezing. My head was flopping side to side; it was unbearably painful to keep it up.

"Romie… Romie… Oh my god!"

My head dropped backwards, and a shooting pain travelled through me. Something forced its way out of my throat and spilled across my throat.

Was I actually going to die?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, just before I start, let me know if you want longer chapters, but I've been swamped with work lately! **

**The more reviews, the more I'll write, deal? ;) Okay, enough chattering… Here for you, is a one off chapter all from Demetri's point of view!**

Chapter5

Just for one second

Romie's head snapped back as she moved a little too quickly and a fountain of blood poured from her mouth, and all over her. I breathed in just for one second.

Almost one millisecond too much…

The air was filled with the most amazing smell ever. Now, I'd had some very foul tasting meals in my existence, and some very delectable treats too, but no one had ever smelled so pleasurable, so…Exquisite.

I wanted it, and I wanted it now. But I knew, deep down of course, that this would be inexcusable.

Why couldn't I kill her? Countless human's I have devoured, tortured, all for the sake of blood, and excitement.

Her eyes were beginning to dull out, and as her blood continued to spill onto my hands, I held my breath, cursing to God that this cruelty had best be worth it.

I grabbed her tightly and ran inside, straight to my bedroom.

Leaving her for only five seconds shouldn't be a problem…

I must be going mad! All of this for a stupid human girl! A rude, annoying, opinionated girl at that!

"Aro! Master!" He flipped around from conversing with his brothers.

"My Demetri, you haven't eaten the girl have you?" He asked, with pity and anger in his eyes.

"No, she's… Aro, she's dying. I didn't bite her… She fell."

Aro grabbed my hand and ordered Alec to go to my room, and for Felix to fetch the local Doctor. Damnit Tara, why be busy today?

"You seem so worried about this Mortal Demetri, maybe..?"

"I have no feelings towards her, Master. It's just a pity to waste a talent." Psshh, that's what I'd tell myself, is it?

"Of course Demetri, please, ensure that the girl is fine. I have a proposition for her…" He waved his hand and I ran back to Romie.

Alec had managed to numb her for now, and her breathing was shallow and heavy.

"Where is this god damn doctor?"

"I do not know. Do not bother holding your hopes Demetri, human life is transitory. As it says on her wrist."

"I don't care about her life, many of you have misunderstood me-"

"No mistake was made here." He snapped it at me, almost as if I had offended him.

Felix returned five minutes later with a human in tow.

"How may I help you gentlemen?" He asked, shifting away from us.

"We would like to know what is wrong with the girl, and you must fix it." Alec spoke for me.

The doctor asked what happened, and I briefly filled him in, minus the kidnap.

After Alec had released his hold, Romie again began to convulse lightly.

The doctor examined her body, prodding and stroking, sighing at every bruised area. She remained still for some time.

"This is very serious… Her ankle is shattered, here and here. From what I can tell, her arm is completely broken, into bits. And-"Romie tried to take in a bigger breath. A small pop was heard, it was far too quiet for the human ears.

A lung?

Choking and spluttering, bleeding and crying, she went suddenly limp on the bed.

"Well! Save her!"

"I can't, I can't! Her lungs have been punctured! I'm so sorry Mister…" His forehead was dripping with sweat, his pupils growing smaller.

All light had faded from her magnificently blue eyes, now spotted with blood.

All that remained of her heart beat was a pathetic, whimper of a rhythm. It was faltering quickly.

And I couldn't even stop it.

"Any luck my fellows?" Aro graced the room, for once not bringing light to my mood.

"Her heart if failing, both lungs are now punctured." I said with pure misery, and well, hopelessness.

"So her heart has not yet failed?" He asked, like he knew an answer.

"Not yet. Any minute now…" I sighed.

"Then you have my permission to change her, Demetri. I suggest you do it now, before it is too late." He nodded and smiled, ghosting out of the room.

"Do it buddy; it is the last chance you have." Felix mentioned.

I looked back at Romie, who was now twitching. The final moves in death…

_Forgive me, Romie. _I selfishly bit onto her wrist and neck, trying so hard to not taste her blood, cringing as my venom pumped into her.

Another weak whimper from her, and another stream of blood later, her heart accelerated just a little.

"You go Felix, I'll stay."

"Very well."

The very best thing about her being broken was that her screams wouldn't make the pain worse, although, transformation takes longer, maybe even by days.

"If she hadn't of climbed out of that stupid window…"I said to no one in particular.

Time has no passing for someone of my age now; every year to a human was a day to me, but every day of this for a human, seemed like centuries for me.

Her heart just wouldn't give up! I was almost convinced to end the pain for her myself.

She was looking entirely immaculate, though. After Tara helped me clean her up, and I left her to dress her, she looked almost normal.

Her tattoos had left scars on her skin, in the exact shape that they were when she was human. Her scarlet red hair had been stripped to an extremely luscious black, my favourite hair colour by far.

Her breathing stopped on the fifth day, meaning it was nearly over. Her blood no longer appealed to me, but her new scent drew me in even more. It was fresh, and exotic, passionate and cool, all mixed together.

On the seventh day, the final day, her heart finally beat one last time, and the new Romie was born.

Cautiously, I leaned over her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Rome?" I still hadn't figured out why she disliked me using that name for her, although it suited her perfectly.

Her eyes flashed open, and she jumped off of the bed, hit the one drawer that had a loud dominos effect on the other drawers, before crushing my lamp.

She was in the corner hissing at me. "I must admit Romie; you are much more terrifying now." I laughed.

"Why now? What the HELL is going on?" I was taken aback by her flawless voice. Before, it was worn and tired, now it was just as enticing as her smell and beauty.

Maybe that was her gift, enticing people. Hopefully, she will replace Heidi in our ranks.

"I need you not to panic and listen," I raised my hands in mock surrender and sat down on the bed, patting one end for her.

"Don't tell me any lies. I want to know everything."

"You have my word. Now, you are now, like us, a vampire."

"A vampire?"

"A vampire."

"A frigging VAMPIRE? How... I don't know, cool is that? Wait, it's morning, shouldn't we be melting or something?"

"Haha, no, not quite. I shall show you when we leave the room. Now, we eat human's here, which is what makes our eyes a very bright red, black when we are thirsty."

"Whoa, well, who'd have thought…" He eyes travelled away from me a second, then came back.

"Also, as you may have noticed, we have super, super human strength. It can easily destroy any human or furniture, land or whatever. So you must learn to be delicate."

"So that means I can still dance? And paint? And can I sing better now too?"

"You like to do all of those things?" Exactly the same interests as me. Well, besides the singing, music was my forte.

"I studied them at University when I was… Human…"

"Well, you can continue with your studies here, it passes time. Another thing is we have rules to obey, don't think that this is a huge party. We are in a coven called the Volturi. We run the race of Vampire, sort of like a court of Justice. There are many other covens, and many other Nomad vampires,"

"We enforce law to every one of them, and to ourselves. Aro is the leader of this coven, and we have to pledge alliance to him-"

"So we have to suck up to someone even when we're dead? Super."

"We do not suck up, we just obey. Like you would in any job."

"Okay okay, on with the tour."

"Humph. Well, Aro only surrounds himself with the best, and as he gave me permission to change you, he must see some very strong potential. This is good news, as I won't have to kill you any time soon."

"Well, that's comforting." She mused.

"I have to say, you're taking this better than anyone I know. It's a lot to take in when you're new, and I must point out that…"

"Ah! Romie! I see you have made the change, Demetri and I were very worried indeed."

"No need to be worried, I'm a soldier!" She cooed, totally amused by his presence.

"I am glad you are so confident, I like it! Now, I just have to test a few things…" He held out his hand again, and she took it without thinking.

"A very long change I see, did it not hurt you?"

"Not so much… Well, I guess it did. I just told myself it didn't."

"How interesting! Demetri, you may have uncovered a gem!"

I have alright, I've uncovered a diamond, a jewell.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I'll put a spell on you

So, let's get this straight, I went from being a human, to a VAMPIRE, being useless to being useful. All in how long? A week apparently.

Just one thing lingered on my mind.

Jay.

I hadn't seen him since he went on that tour with the Vampire.

"Aro, if I may ask you a question?"

"Go ahead my child…"

"What are the eating arrangements…? Demetri had explained that we eat humans; I was wondering how we accompany them?"

"Ahh, of course! In our ranks Heidi is the… Dinner lady, as you might put it. She goes out into the square, invites our meal in for a tour of a lifetime. And of course, they are all ours. It's more economical to gather tourists rather than locals. After all, how many people disappear abroad?"

He winked at me, like I didn't know how genius that plan was already. Well, genius but creepy.

"Heidi… Aro, if I show you a picture, will you tell me if he was part of your meal earlier?"

"Why, please do!" He held out his hand and I eagerly took it, trying my best to show him a clear image of Jay.

Since becoming undead, I can't remember much of anything before. Only meeting Demetri, as it was a purely shocking moment, meeting Jay because he saved me…

Man, I sounded like some damsel in distress!

"Hum… I remember every face that passes through these walls, and not yet have I seen this one. Is he close to you?"

"He's my best friend… Or was… I refused to go on tour with Heidi, but he seemed so eager to go along. After all, she is beautiful."

"I'm terribly sorry Romie, I have no idea what happened to your friend. But know this; he can never see you again."

"I know Aro… But what about my family?"

"They will eventually report you missing, and after a year or two, they think you dead. In time, they will pass, and you will forget. Besides, you have a new family now." He smiled.

"I'm glad… Aro, you said I was interesting… Have I got some sort of, I dunno, super power?" I felt so stupid for asking, like I was some fat nerdy kid who played Pokémon and ate pop tarts.

"Well, I had a feeling when you walked in. As I read your thoughts, you wanted Demetri to loosen his grip. He did so as you thought it, without him realising. From then on, I knew what you could do. Mind control is a very, very uncommon gift, and for yours to work as a human, well, it's… Incredible." I swear his mouth was watering just then.

"Wow, so I'm some sort of Vampire Prodigy? Neat!"

"If you wish to be, it depends on how you utilize your skills. Although you have mind ability, you can be lead quite easily, as I noticed, like you were totally fine with coming with me. Trust is hard to come by, and you must save it for those very important allies. You shall be very handy because, if we do need to eliminate an entire coven, or gain new members, you can simply tell them what to do."

"So all I need to do it say what to do, and I can…"

"Control anything you wanted. Only use your gift when asked though Lacuna, to protect the Volturi throne and Vampire world."

"You have my word Aro."

"My, aren't you thirsty Romie dear?"

"I think so!" I gasped. Would I feel this dry forever?

"Heidi shall be bringing in the meal shortly. Please, go and explore. Do not leave the grounds mind; temptation may be in your way." Aro waved me off, and with a little bow from me, I turned back to Demetri's room.

I was about to knock on his door, but I heard some low whispering.

"So, what's up with this Romie girl anyway?"

"I don't know Felix, what you think is up?"

"Something in your pants Demetri."

"Oh my no! Why would I ever like someone like her?" Well, what a gentleman Demetri was. I leaned closer to the door, my hands barely touching the wood.

"Why would you ever like someone like Heidi?" Ha, yes Felix.

"Heidi is at least normal. Romie is just so freaky. And just plain wrong. And did you see how much she stared at me during the change, just unmoving? Ugh, never in my existence." The words stung more than I expected. Actually, it felt like a big kick to the ribs, and I don't even know why. That bastard thought that about me? When I had done nothing to him? And Heidi, normal? Was he blind?

I growled just a little too loudly, and had to dash right before they opened the door.

"Smells like Romie to me."

"Shit…" Was all I heard, before reaching a separate hall.

"Don't be a wimp Romie, get your dinner and ignore him."

I walked at my old human speed and came to a stop just before the huge doors. Taking in a huge unnecessary breath, I slightly pushed the door open.

"Romie, your first meal! Oh you will love eating the people, I do…" Felix urged to me. His voice faded into background noise as I concentrated on something else.

Demetri walked in looking round. I just wanted him to slap his own big head.

Right on that thought, he tossed his right hand off of his face, so hard it caused a crack. I burst out laughing being the fool I am as he glared at me angrily.

Caius smirked at me, and then scowled as I laughed again. I could totally get used to this power.

"Romie, please refrain from using our powers on the rest of the guard. Demetri, compose yourself also."

"Yes, sorry Aro." I stifled my laughs for a while longer, before Heidi brought in the meal.

How nice those humans smelt was unreal, it made me want to gobble them all up.

"Enjoy, my family…" Aro raised his hand and the vampires moved in.


End file.
